Of Freeverse and OneShots
by magic.is.out.there
Summary: All my harry potter freeverse, one-shots and challenges here to make you think, remember or just to make you smile! Reviews greatly appreciated! :D
1. FIZZING WHIZZBEES? 1 shot

**Written for **_**Twin Exchange **_**challenge, prompt is fozing whizzibees and quote whats wrong with you? Theme the triwizard tournament anniversary. Hope you like it, my first challenge!**

"I got you an anniversary present." Draco muttered shyly, his cheeks going a cute pink.

"Aw that's so sweet! I'll give you mine at home." Hermione kissed him on the cheek, her boyfriend was so considerate and caring.

"It's just something small." He handed her a present wrapped in gold paper.

Hermione's heart thumped. _Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin! _She thought staring at the present in her hand, which was _just_ the right size for jewellery box to fit into. A _ring _box to be exact.

She slowly inhaled and hesitatingly began opening the paper. Finally she opened it.

It was not the velvet bound box she had been expecting. It was brightly covered box with the words _Fizzing Whizzbee! _in bright yellow.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGIEST TROUSERS? _She took a deep breath, it's the thought that counts, right? She forced a smile.

"Thank-you. It's exactly what I wanted." She put the giant ball in her mouth. "Mmmm, tasty." Her voice was in a monotone.

Draco frowned at her. "What's wrong with you?"

The dried Billywig sting in the Fizzing Whizzbee began working its magic as Hermione started levitating.

Up in the air, Hermione bitterly reflected on how _she _had got Draco tickets to the dance that celebrated the first event of the Triwizard Tournament, and he got her _Fizzing Whizzbees?_

As she floated softly back to the ground, she took Draco's arm.

"Listen. We need to talk."

**So what do ya think? Review please!**


	2. LOVE  freeverse

_**LOVE**_

Your mother kisses you goodbye - don't shrug her off.

Your father glares at your date – don't glare back.

Your siblings hug you – don't step away suspiciously.

Your partner asks what's wrong – don't huff and walk away.

Kiss her back.

Smile fondly.

Hug them back.

Open up.

Why?

Because they do it out of love.

_The power the dark lord knows not._

So embrace it when it comes.

Because it is the power that saves us all.

Eventually.

**Dumbledore was right and I just wanted to write about it.**

**Tell me what you think xx **


	3. It Started With Hogwarts one shot

It _**started**_with _Hogwarts._

The _**start**_of **real **_fear._.

The_**start**_of _life._

It _**ended **_with _Hogwarts._

The _**end **_of **real**_ fear._

The _**end **_of_life._

_Hogwarts _is the _**start**_of the _**end **_ and the _**end **_of the_** start**_ .

_Hogwarts _is the **core **of _**his **__**life.**_

**Ok, hope that made sense! My second attempt at freeverse, hav****en't quite got the knack of it yet though :P**

**Review please on what you think and how I could improve!**


	4. Hermione's opinion of Harry 1 shot

**This is hermione's opinion of harry's actions and decisions at shell cottage in the 7****th**** book, written because I think harry doesn't get enough credit **

"D'you mind if I stay here a moment?" Harry asked.

"No problem…" Bill murmured patting him lightly on the back and turning back inside, Dean and Luna followed suit. Clinging onto Ron, she couldn't and didn't want to go over to Harry. She didn't think he'd hear her if she did. He looked like a war was going on inside his head, Hermione smiled to herself sardonically at her choice of words. War was going on _outside _his head too.

As Ron gently steered her back towards the cottage, Hermione took one last glance at Harry. He was different, she thought. For the first time in the seven years Hermione had known Harry, he looked just as someone with his history should look. He looked like someone who had lost his parents, godfather, idol, mentor, saviour. Someone who had suffered verbal and physical abuse again and again. Someone who was in a constant state of fear for himself and everyone around him. Someone who had just heard his best-friend's agonising screams again and again as she was tortured. Someone who was fighting in a war, with a price upon his head. Someone who had been a targeted boy from age 1. Someone who had just buried a close friend. Someone who's life had been planned out from for him from the beginning. Someone who was destined to be a murderer or a dead man. Someone who has the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

She had always known these things about him but she had always taken for granted his ability to cope with them. But now, she fully appreciated and marvelled at how stable, how funny, how nice he actually was.

How easy for him it was to love. Which, in itself, was a miracle.

As Bill told them about the rest of the Weasley family, Harry entered the room. He looked like a man on a mission, his scar stood out strong under his messy black hair. Bill turned and talked to Harry. Hermione leaned against Ron, glad he was there. She breathed in the earthy smell of him and, despite the fact she was aching all over, she felt safe.

Bill continued to explain about how Ollivander and Griphook would depart to Aunt Muriel's, once well enough but Harry interrupted;

"No, I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important." Hermione, Ron and everyone else stared at Harry confused and surprised. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he told Bill he needed to wash first – Harry spoke with such authority and conviction, did he have a plan? Hermione felt excited, after months of the search Harry finally looked confident. She settled back into Ron, trusting completely that Harry's plan or idea or whatever it was would work.

After a while, they heard Harry outside in the hall, talking to Bill and Fleur. Fleur sounded annoyed, while Harry remained calm throughout.

She and Ron stepped into the shadow of the doorway of the sitting room, watching the three.

"All right who do you want to talk to first?" Bill asked Harry.

Harry hesitated, and Hermione wondered why it mattered so much as to whom he talked to first.

"Griphook, I'll speak to Griphook first." Harry's voice was slightly trembling as he said it.

Bill said, "Up here then," pointing to the stairs.

As Harry made his way up the stairs, Hermione felt an odd sense of lost. Only a few hours ago Harry was a seventeen year old boy obsessed with Hallows, now he was a seventeen year old man on a deadly mission. And, obviously, Harry the man didn't need her or Ron anymore and they weren't to be in on the plan. Hermione's heart sank, usually Harry let them in on everything, had a few hours really changed him that much?

But then Harry stopped in the middle of the stairs and faced them, "I need you two, as well!"

Relieved, Hermione and Ron stood out of the shadowed doorway and walked up to them. He had sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world that Harry needed her and Ron. Hermione almost laughed at her previous, pessimistic thoughts.

Hermione lay in bed that night, thinking intense thoughts. She thought about how gentle Ron had been with her today, how they would have to accomplish the impossible by braking into Gringotts, and she also thought about Harry's decision.

She now knew the importance of the choice between Griphook and Ollivander and she was proud of him. He had chosen the right path, though he had almost been over-shadowed by intense pull of the Elder Wand. She knew many wizards wouldn't have chosen what he did, even _Ron _seemed to not agree with him but hopefully it will be worth it in the end…she stroked the scar across her throat, after all they're the reasons she allowed herself to be in the position she was in to be tortured…all for the long run, all for a better world…all for a reason to live.

T


	5. Shuffle oneshot

**I got this from Cheese and Onions – its out your Ipod on shuffle and right a story based on the title of the song **** and I'm going 2 make it harder by having it finished by the time the song finishes **

**Enjoy and review!**

_It's Only Love – Bryan Adams and Tina Turner._

"Love will save us all".

Harry had always hated when Dumbledore told him that. Voldemort was an extremely powerful wizard with amazing skill and all Harry got was 'the power to love'.

What's so great about that? It's only _love!_

_Just Dance – Lady Gaga._

She glanced around, there was no one to talk to. The dance floor was full. It actually looked quite fun. So she got up and circled her arms around her and danced by herself.

Sometimes the best thing to do was just dance.

_Never Be Your Woman – Naughty Boy Presence._

She leaned over the table, yearning to be nearer her master. "I'll do it, master."

"Bellatrix, I am quite capable to do things on my own," Voldemort sneered.

Bellatrix's face fell, and Narcissa sniffed beside her. Bellatrix really needed to learn that she'd _never _be Voldemort's woman.

_Don't Make Me Over – Glee Cast._

"We have to break up," Ginny said, she didn't feel sorry with what she was saying, it had been coming on for a while.

"I don't want us to be over!" Dean protested.

"Too bad."

_Womaniser – Britney Spears._

Louis Wealsey. From the moment he stepped into Hogwarts, the professor's new what he was going to be. With his Veela good looks and charm and Wealsey fame it was blatantly obvious;

A womaniser.

_Kids – MGMT._

"No messing with the gnomes!" Molly Weasley shouted at her children out the kitchen window.

"But mu-UUUM!"

"No -"

Arthur interrupted her, "Ah leave them Mollywobbles, they're only kids."

_I Thought It Was Over –The Feeling._

Cornelius Fudge heard what Dumbledore said but he didn't want to. They had lived in peace for years and now Dumbledore was telling him _this? _

He had thought it was over!

_This = Love – The Script._

"Step away girl, move."

"_NO! _Not Harry, please kill me instead!"

"Move."

"NO! Please…" 

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

This was the ultimate protection. This was the ultimate love.

_Say Something – Mariah Carey._

"FRED! Say something…please say something! Anything!" Percy clung onto the robes of his younger brother. "Say something!"

But he didn't and he never would.

_A Girl Like Me – Rhianna._

I gave him everything every thing I had, every minute of every day but it still wasn't enough. I see him sigh when I come over, I see him throwing longing looks at _her._

What was wrong with me? He just would never settle with a girl like me.

Or maybe it was because I wasn't her.

_We Run This – Missy Elliot._

"Potter, Wealsey," a Ministry employee nodded respectively to Ron and Harry as he got into the lift.

The two smiled, feeling powerful and both thinking, 'We run this place.'

_Pack Up – Eliza Doolittle._

We packed up. Then unpacked. Then we packed again. Dad said he didn't believe Harry, but I do, why would he lie about something so serious? And I've known something was coming, ever since those _things _came for Harry and I.

So this time when I packed, I hoped it would be the last time.

_The One That Got Away – Katy Perry._

He fled before he was summoned. He had been thinking about it ever since he first felt it burn on his forearm.

In the months before Karakof was found dead, Voldemort referred to him in his mind as 'the one who got away' but they both knew it wasn't going to stay that way.

_Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5_

They were circled. Circled two-to-one, Ron looked both ways, Tonks was stark white but shooting curses over her shoulder as fast as lightning.

He thought of Hermione's face and he suddenly felt calm.

He noticed a Death Eater raising his wand at Tonks, Ron sent a curse at him and he went blasting off his broom. He was focused.

_Hallelujah – Alexandra Burke._

o

After the shocked silence it sank in. Voldemort was lying, broken on the floor. Harry looked around at the crowd and a stranger, a woman cried,

"Hallelujah!"

_Cry – James Blunt._

The months after the war, everywhere you went you could see tears on people's faces. Whether from sorrow or happiness, you didn't know.

Even the strongest of men broke down. In the months after the war, it was so easy to cry.

_Promise This – Cheryl Cole._

"What if you go off and meet some Veela?" Ginny's voice was near hysterical but her eyes were dry.

Harry soothed her, "I won't." 

"Promise?" Ginny's voice quivered.

"Promise," and not only did Harry keep that promise during that war, but forever after.

_Move Closer – Phyllis Nelson._

"No, no, no you've got this all wrong! How could you make so much mistakes?" Hermione asked Ron, exasperated.

Ron just smiled, he did it on purpose. Her had been doing his homework and felt a sudden yearning for her to move closer to him. And it worked like a charm.

_Everyday – High School Musical Cast._

It was a sign of how strong their friendship was after seeing him every morning, afternoon and night that he was still his best friend.

When Seamus went home to Ireland during the summer he missed his best friend and still wished he could see him everyday.

_Fascination – Alphabet._

He was a Mudblood so he didn't know much stories about the Wizarding World. The first one he was ever told, however, was about the Boy Who Lived – Harry Potter!

He wanted to be just like him and when he heard Harry went to Hogwarts too he wanted to know everything about him. He was fascinated by his hero.

_5 Year Time – Various Artists._

He looked into her warm brown eyes and he knew he was going to be with her next month, next year, even in five years. He just knew he'd be with her forever!

**Not counting this a/n, this story was exactly 1000 words long! :D hope you like :D**

**Do you think I should do this again but as a story on its own? And make it longer? Tell me what you think!**

.


End file.
